Ender Ravager
Ender Ravager is a 14 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Ender Ravager was born to two Negatives in the city-state of Hyex. His parents were relatively wealthy, so he led a pretty uneventful childhood, despite scattered incidents of fighting in his school. Ender was a rebellious child who cared nothing for the Enhanced/Negative conflict- all he cared about was making art. His dream was to bring back animation to the Coalition's dark, monotonous society. He was caught and jailed for graffiti when he was 12. The TR-X Prison For the next two years, Ender survived in prison by befriending the various inmates through his joking and artwork, and defending himself through his lucky rock when necessary, or just heatbutting or punching them. However, his time there came to an end when his powers manifested and he was mindwiped and sent to the Nexus Academy. But, he stills remembers his name and a tiny bit of his parents. As well as a tiny bit of memories. Nexus Academy Student At the Nexus Academy, Ender has tended towards troublemaking and has been in detention multiple times. But he has a diffrent side when he's rather... silent. Though he prefer not to show it. Physical Appearance Ender is a rather thin kid with black, messy hair and one green eye (left) another is cyan (right) . He stands at 4'11. Ender typically forfeits the Nexus Academy uniform for sweaters- he loves a soft, fuzzy one. Although he's embarassed a little bit. Personality Ender is a loud, optimistic kid who is quirky and random based on the fact that he doesn't care what other people think. And often gets into trouble because of this. He loves drawing, anywhere, anytime. He hates math because he really hates caculations and things that make him have a headache. He crafts things from junk or branches sometimes. And if he is ignored and gets lonely, he talks to imaginary friends, which makes him look crazy. He likes shiny things, and collects them. And has a short temper. He likes the outdoors, and fishing. Powers and Abilities *'Shape Shifting'- Ender can transform into any animal with great effort, though they are always dark blue with cyan and green markings. He could transform just one or two body part, and it takes less energy. However he can only be one species at a time. Paraphernalia * Family Necklace- Passed down by his family to the first son. He keeps it not knowing that and assumes it as a lucky necklace. The pendant is made from a glowing purple gem. * Rock- He just got it from prison. He decorates it and sometimes uses it as a weapon. He comes back for it immediately or soon though. Relationships Family Friends Quincy Sanders Claire Axworthy Lock Reach Dakota Maddox Other Trivia * Ender is very similar to Lock, another main character who has been involved in crime who leans towards constant wisecracking. Schedule First Year Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters